kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11/Plot
This episode is a continuation of episode 10. The gods are worried about Balder and Yui recalls what Loki had said the last time Balder had fainted. She goes to check on Balder with Apollon. They overhear Loki and Thor discussing if they should tell everyone else and Loki saying that he has had enough and will kill Balder himself. Apollon and Yui are shocked. Loki says that he was lying when he said that Balder’s unstable emotions make him rampage. Light always invites darkness. Balder is the god of light but also the god of destruction. Zeus was hoping that educating him in the academy would change him. When Balder becomes the god of destruction he will destroy everything. Yui argues that Balder would never do such a thing because he is a nice person. Loki replies that that’s why when the power of the god of destruction spills over, Balder’s personality as the god of light is suppressed. Lately, Balder’s symptoms have been getting stronger and now it’s only a matter of time. If Balder learned to understand the human heart, he should have been able to suppress the god of destruction. However, since that has not been achieved, the only way left is to kill him. When Apollon says that it is impossible since Balder is immortal, Thor corrects him. Balder’s mother made all things in creation vow not to hurt Balder, but since the mistletoe was still young it escaped this vow. The mistletoe sword Loki has is the only weapon that can pierce Balder’s heart. Before Balder loses himself and destroys the world, he will end Balder’s life with his own hands. Because Balder is someone precious to Loki, he cannot let him do something he would not want. Since Balder saved him before, now it’s his turn to save Balder. The gods and Yui visit Balder in the infirmary and Loki quietly asks Yui he she has told them about Balder but Yui denies it. Balder complains about not being able to attend class yet even though he feels fine. After class, Yui is on her way to visit Balder when Apollon calls out to her. Yui tries to remain cheerful but after Apollon pats her head she cries, saying that she did not understand anything about Loki and Balder and if only she had tried harder and taught Balder to understand the human heart earlier. Apollon comforts her, saying that they will find a way to save them and teach Balder to understand the human heart. He tells Yui to have faith since her faith is their strength. Apollon has already told the other gods about Balder. Thor runs over, telling them that Balder and Loki have disappeared and everyone splits up to look for them. Balder asks Loki where they are going but Loki replies that it’s a surprise. He brings Balder to a cliff and Balder is happy when he sees the beautiful view and thanks Loki. Balder trips and Loki helps him up. Balder laughs and recalls the past, saying that ever since then Loki has always been saving him. He knows that even now Loki is trying to protect him. Loki takes out the mistletoe sword and Balder takes his hand and points the sword at himself. Thor arrives but Balder tells him not to stop Loki and it’s okay. Balder picks a flower from a ground, which immediately turns to gold dust. Balder had figured out what everyone was trying to protect him from and why he loses his memories, and why Loki ended up being covered in wounds every time he did. Balder apologizes to Loki and thanks him. Loki cries out that Balder should curse him and he couldn’t even save Balder. He tried to end his suffering in the simplest way possible. Balder should call him unfair and a coward. Balder replies that Loki has always been unfair, taking on everything himself and never letting Balder bear any of the burden. Balder wanted to share the suffering with him because they are friends. Loki is upset that he is always being saved by Balder yet can’t even save Balder’s life. He thought he wouldn’t hesitate and would do anything to protect Balder. Since coming to the academy Loki had hopes that Yui and the others will be able to do something but there’s no more time. He destroys the mistletoe sword, saying that he can’t do it after all. Thor tells him he isn’t wrong and both their shackles break. Balder smiles and steps back. He apologizes for making Loki take everything upon himself and thanks Loki for always watching over them. He reminds Loki that aside from mistletoe, there is one other thing that can hurt him, and jumps off the cliff. Category:Plot Category:Anime